And the Superpowers, a Psychology of 'Super humans' SPECIAL EXTRA!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The Penguin, the Scare Crow, the Sabre Tooth, the Toad, the Angel, Calisto, DareDevil, the Thing what do these people have in common? Right: they all got their names from being teased when they were young. Oswald-Cobblepot-the-Penguin: when Oswald was younger was short and had a stocky frame with a potbelly. Moreover, because Ozzy had a pointy roman nose that looked like some bird.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Words Count 600

2013,

Disposable Copy

TEASING

AND THE SUPERPOWERS, A PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPER HUMANS

SPECIAL EXTRA!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The Penguin, the Scare Crow, the Sabre Tooth, the Toad, the Angel, Calisto, DareDevil, the Thing what do these people have in common?! Right: they all got their

names from being teased when they were young. 

Oswald-Cobblepot-the-Penguin:when Oswald was younger was short and had a stocky frame with a potbelly. Moreover, because Ozzy had a pointy roman nose that looked like some bird's beak. Ozzy when Ozzy was little Ozzy was teased by the-Penguin's classmates and young Ozzy was called the-Penguin because of the shape of young the-Penguin's big stomach, small skull and weak chin. It didn't help that Ozzy had short legs and was short like a real penguin: neither.

No one teased Ozzy more than one bully named Sharky. The-Penguin's father widowed Ozzy's mother early because of the fact that one overcast day young the-Penguin's father decided to not take umbrella with young the-Penguin's father's self when the-Penguin's father went out one day and the-Penguin's father thought it wouldn't be raining that day. It did rain heavily and by the time the-Penguin's dad got back: young the-Penguin's dad had caught a bad case of pneumonia and soon died. The-Penguin's mom told Ozzy to take with Ozzy an umbrella wherever Ozzy went.

One day in grade school, it was Hallowe'en and Ozzy wore an outfit for that day**. Sharky** wore a shark costume and saw some kid wearing a tuxedo as a costume. Sharky made that anonymous boy and Ozzy undress in front of** Sharky **in the hallway at school in front of everybody and change costumes as a joke. Ozzy was forced to wear the tuxedo all day: because it made Ozzy look like a penguin.

The-Penguin's father owned a bird pet shop. Ozzy would spend hours with the birds: learning how to treat them to get their love: it was second nature to Ozzy. Ozzy seek solace in spending all day with the-Penguin's pets. The-Penguin's fellow classmates were teasing Ozzy for having an umbrella everywhere with Ozzy. 

Meredith-2 'CHOLOGY OF SUPER HUMANS SPECIAL EXTRA!

Meredith-3 'ING AND THE SUPERPOWERS, A PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPER HUMANS SPECIAL EXTRA!

One day Ozzy decided to stop the bullying of Sharky and fight back. In order to show Sharky that the-Penguin was a hard worker like Sharky always told Ozzy to be: Ozzy trained in the martial arts. Ozzy lost all of the-Penguin's weight and became stocky with muscle: but the-Penguin's classmates still thought Ozzy was still fat because of Ozzy's thick boned frame. When Sharky finally tried to beat up Ozzy: Ozzy: fought back and Ozzy: because of Ozzy's exercising harder: and just the simple fact that Ozzy had more fighting skill: of course Ozzy won.

Life had one crueler lesson to tell Ozzy and so did Sharky. When Ozzy went to the pet store, that evening Sharky had already broken into his father's pet store and Sharky with his popular friends had killed all of the pets. Ozzy after graduating high school became a mob boss whom everybody called the-Penguin. Sharky became a minor criminal and replaced his teeth with sharp metal teeth.

When Ozzy finally caught up with Sharky: Ozzy took the Penguin's) blowtorch umbrella: had Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot the-Penguin's gangsters hold Sharky's arms back and welded Sharky's sharp teeth together so Sharky couldn't open his mouth.

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Count 200

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

Intro, An Essay; Everything You Wanted to

Know about Superman Returns? A Verse-Poem;

by

M. Walt Meredith

Unfinished fanfic is completely what the following is. Sequel to A Nonfiction Piece; Superman Franchise; Supergirl the Motion Picture: Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and SUPERBOY the series is what you'd call the below.

The End

_Approx Word Counted 300

_ 2013,

Disposable Copy

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?!

Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!? Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

_Approximate Word Count 1,300

_2013,

Disposable Copy

"Free verse" Poem: The Psychology of the

Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns Essay

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, what about Superman Returns!

What is Superman V?!

Is Superman V the first of a new series as in the newest Spider Man Trilogy?!

Where in the chronology (timeline) of Superman the Movie 1, Superman II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Movie, Superman IV the Quest for Peace, and the television show Superboy does Superman V come along in?!

Does Kent Kal-El return finally after the end of part four?!

In Superman V's beginning Martha Kent, who is still alive for some reason (?!) sees another small Superman star-craft land on the Kent field property again.

When she investigates, Martha Kent finds a Super baby star-craft with a full-grown Clark Kal Superman in it!

Is this how Kent came to Earth in the comic book?!

Why did Kent black out after the star-craft crash on Earth?!

Why is Martha Kent still alive when she is gone from the farmhouse by part four and isn't in part two and three!?

Isn't Kent practically invulnerable?!

Meredith-2 'Gy of the Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns

Obviously to all of the people reading this including the current person reading this article this isn't the way Kent came to Earth.

This movie isn't the first movie of a new Superman trilogy, or whatever.

Moreover, obviously this is a sequel to Superman THE movie and not merely Superman the' Peace, Supergirl the motion picture, Superman 3, II.

When people had seen Superman II, they said, all of them, that they didn't enjoy it.

The humor of Superman the Motion Picture was gone and the joy of flying was sucked out of Superman II as well.

Superman 3 was even worse, Supergirl the motion picture was almost as bad and Superman the' Peace was a bit too comic book fan geeky.

After Supergirl the Movie, no one was watching Superman Movies.

So if they made an other Superman movie, wouldn't it be a sequel to the only Superman movie that everybody liked?!

Of course, that movie would!

Superman V is supposed to be the sequel to Superman the motion picture, as if II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Motion Picture and Superman the' Peace never happened!

After the movie Superman, astronomers had discovered the mass that was Krypton, and so Kent Superman had used the Fortress in the arctic to create a crystalline star craft much like the one sent to Earth with Kent as a baby in it.

There were no survivors of Krypton and the lack of yellow sun took a lot out of Kent, and so Kent was weakened by the time of the crash.

Without saying farewell, Kent traveled a decade there to Krypton, back again.

Superman had to make sure that there were no living survivors on Krypton left.

In this version, Kent's adoptive mother is still alive by part 2.

Why is it that when Lex Luthor cuts the small sliver of that Kryptonian crystal and it falls to the floor it causes an Earthquake?!

The crystals used by Kent El in Superman the motion picture and Luthor in Superman V are crystals used on Krypton to create homes on the icy plains of Superman's home world and are not to be used on hard surface such as the ocean's floor.

If the special crystals are used upon a rocky surface, then rock formations create a fortress out of stone instead of crystal.

As Marc Singer has extrapolated, if somebody uses part or the whole of one crystal on an earthen surface of rock then the moving rock formations causes an earthquake and an electronic pulse in the magnetic field energy of the Earth.

The E. Magnetic pulse was the reason the Superman V shuttle malfunctioned and all the electric devices on the ground, too.

E M pulses are caused usually by nuclear bomb explosion because of radiation hitting air molecules, and cause electronic devices to stop working for a time.

Every object has a magnetic field it's just that magnets and electromagnets have much stronger magnetic fields.

Everything has a magnetic field even us, even the Earth, albeit people have weak magnetic fields.

Why does a man take a big technical Gattling Gun to the top of a building to assemble it and just begins shooting at persons on the street?!

Is one of the criminals that work for Luthor.

Luthor bought that disassembled gun from Austria (not to be confused with Australia) and had it sent to his new mansion in a big crate, so to distract El Superman while Luthor robbed the museum that had some meteorites inside it.

Why is it that after Kent throws that giant island into space does Superman's heart stop beating, and Kent die?

The continent is part Kryptonite due to how El's worst enemy had gotten a crystal from Kent's headquarters up north and built a sheathe of kryptonite by drilling into a chunk of meteorite.

Kent's worst enemy Luthor slipped one crystal for creating a Fortress of Solitude into a hunk of Kryptonite and dropped it to the sea floor.

The combo of crystal and Kryptonite created a giant island part Kryptonite.

The grand effort to throw an island of part meteorite plus the shard of meteor buried in Superman's side by Luthor caused Kent to die for a few minutes.

Why is it when Kent flies to the top of the atmosphere and listens to ever sound on the globe, Kal, 'morph', into a computer-animated model/version of himself?!

This computer-animated picture of Kent and the world is based on a well-known painting in comics to graphic comic fans.

A fan-favorite artist of comics paints realistic paintings of power heroes, as I like to call them.

A lot a' comic book magazine fans buy and enjoy this artist and his painted one shot comics and special editions.

The artist's name is Alex Ross; he is perhaps one of the greatest artists in comics today, if not the best.

The actor metamorphosis into a computer generated version of Christopher Reeves as a tribute to Mr. Reeves, because the painter of this original painting tends to paint Kent as looking like Mr. Reeves and George Reeve at the same time.

Why in the end does Brandon Routh turn into a computer-generated version of Kent that looks just as Mr. Reeves does!?

All of this is another tribute to Mr. Reeves and him supposedly flying into orbit, looking at the setting sun and smiling at the audience knowingly, maybe even saluting at the ends of each movie.

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approximately Words Counted 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN TWO

by

Mark Walt Meredith

What the heck's with SUPERMAN II?! That didn't actually happen in the comic books did it?! I have all the answers in this story! What happened when Clark Kent El kissed Lois Lane in the ending?!

Rated K for KIDS! Superman is owned by D.C. comic's entertainment.

Warning, I like to underline titles like the titles uv superpowered heroes names like advertisements of the latest graphic comic reprints so you could see what characters R in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' _**buy**_ the reprint of this story, y'know. (Who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface, Italics, capitals, **un**_der_line, etc. In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide. Warning, this is an article! This is not a fic, this is a non fic!

This is an essay! You're warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan fic. you will be disappointed! Do not blame me!

The End

Count 1,305

2013,

Disposable Copy

**Essay: the Psychology of the **

**Superman Movie Franchise; ****Superman II****, SUPERMAN III;**

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, **SUPERMAN II **is a hard one to figure out. Did this one ever happen in the comics?! This one movie seems to be more of an interlude to the soon-to-come Superman **Movie** franchise or as a digression partially from the ongoing plotline created first in** SUPERMAN THE MOVIE I **or as something that would never happen in the comic book. This never happened after the first issues of Superman's origins around the 40's, right? 

This did-not happen in the eighty's in the comics when this movie came out right? The answer is, "No," and, "No". Look at it this way though, maybe this could have happened between issues of Action Comics Starring Superman or just plain ol' SUPERMAN comics generally. The writer Mario Puzo was attempting to explain why Clark Kal Superman never married Lois Lane in the 53 plus years since Mr. Kent first met Lois.

Why is it that Lois, being a reporter, hasn't ever figured out that Kal Superman who Lois sees_ a lot_ isn't this Kent she knows whom is wearing glasses?! Perhaps Lois had figured this out once and then had Lois's memory erased. Perhaps writers of Superman comic books believed up until the 90's that a relationship with Lois would leave **Clark Kent Kal** with no time to save the people that are about to die all around Kal. The case in point: as El was spending time with Lois, consummating El's relationship with Lois finally for the first time and spending the day having an exotic, romantic lunch and dinner with Lois, Faora, General Dru-Zod, Lex Luthor and Nonhad taken over the United States, planning to take over the rest of the world.

**Meredith-2 'CHOLOGY OF THE SUPERMAN MOVIE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN II, **

**SUPERMAN III **

When Faora, General Dru-Zod, and Non reached Earth, Non picks up a stick and tries to use Non's heat vision but cannot. Why can't Non use Non's heat vision?!!? Non can't use Non's particular vision power there because a Kryptonite has to concentrate to use that certain vision power and Non is the brutish type and isn't very **smart.**

Mr. Luthor uses Mr. Luthor's financial/scientific genius to create a **device box** that could detect the strong alpha-wave imprint radiation trail that **Kent Kal** leaves when **Kent** travels a lot, flying the same trail over and over.

The two places **Kent** flies between from one place to the other, the most, is from Metropolis, and The Fortress of Solitude.

Mr. Luthor follow the **Kent** alpha radiation imprints north to find **El's** secret headquarters hoping to find secret knowledge about El that Mr. Luthor could use against **Kent**. By the time Mr. Luthor finds the Fortress of Solitude, Mr. Luthor already suspected the solitude Fortress was alien in its origins.

Meredith-3 'Logy of the Superman Movie Franchise: SUPERMAN II, Superman III

Mr. Luthor sees that Mr. Luthor can take crystal shards and slide them into a place in a console that causes holograms that teach about Krypton history that Mr. Luthor could ask questions and the information crystal-s answer the questions asked.

Mr. Luthor finds out that Superman's alien name is El and that Kent's Krypton-father's name is Jor-El. Mr. Luthor goes to the three Phantom Zone Krypton beings and offers Non, General Dru-Zod and Faora information on where Science Council member Jor-El's son is, the father that imprisoned Non, Faora, and General Dru-Zod; for more than 22 years in the Phantom Zone!  Only, though; if Non, Faora and General Dru-Zod let Mr. Luthor rule the Earth with them!

When** Kent **was fighting General Dru-Zod, Non and Faora in the Fortress of Solitude and Non flew towards El, Kent used the Fortress to create a holographic Superman_** S- **__shield _to throw at Non.** The Superman shield -S got** bigger until it wrapped around Non, distracting Non for a moment, Non thinking that it is real for a second. _General Dru-Zod began to disappear and reappear here and there, getting closer and closer to **Kent.** Does General Dru-Zod have these powers in the comic book?!

Obviously in the movie series, Kryptonic beings have different mental abilities when exposed to a **yellow** sun from one Krypton person to the next.

Then Mr. Luthor used information from the Fortress to try to get El's powers taken away in that very same film.

**Meredith-4 'gy of the Superman Movie Franchise; SUPERMAN II, SUPERMAN III **

Why in the, end, when El kisses Lois; Lois _does _not really remember Lois's love for Kent?! One time a super criminal used hypnosis, hypnotizing all of Metropolis. **Kent** wanted time to sort **Kent's** thoughts out. Kent flew to The W.G.B.S. Building/The Daily Planet and flew in-to a window to the stock closet.

**Kent** was changing into Kent's clothes clothes & Lana whom worked for the building of The Daily Planet by this point saw Kent in the midst of a change . **El** thought that Kent was in for it because Ms. Lang would figure Kent was El. Ms. Lang instead had merely said, **[El]? What are you dressing like [Kent] for!?**

Kent haltingly said, "Um, I needed to think for a-while so I thought I'd disguise as [Kent]!" Kent looked at the Kent glasses wondering how Kent could've thought glasses would be a good disguise. Kent realized the glasses were something **Kent** thought-up as Kent Kal Superboy, when at the age of eight. How is it that no one can see Superman's biceps under Superman's Jacket of **Kal's** suit?!

**Kent** had always assumed the disguise would work due to how Kent believed in the idea in a naïve, young age and never thought-about it when Kent had gotten older. Kent realized Kent had super hypnosis. One of El's powers is super hypnotism! Kent realized when Kent looked out of the glasses Kent had made out from **El's** rocket, Kent would hypnotize any one Kent was looking at that Kent wasn't **El!**

When the super villain hypnotized Metropolis **Kent's** super hypnotism did not work for a time. Clark Superman found that if someone was asked to give a police sketch artist a description of Kent that someone would give a description of a nerdy, skinny guy whom didn't have muscles under his suit and didn't look like Kal at all! Kent beat the super-criminal and went onto the rest of **Kent's** life knowing why Kal's disguise works.

I once saw a review for the second SUPERMAN movie that once said that it was better than the first, and I thought about it and realized that, _yes_ it was better than part one in my mind, to the narrator.

**CONTINUED IN NEXT **

**EDITION: PSYCHIATRY AND THE **

**SUPERMAN MOTION **

**PICTURE FRANCHISE IV; ****Superman ****III****, ****SUPERGIRL THE **

**MOVIE, **

SUPERMAN IV: THE

**QUEST FOR PEACE, BATMAN THE ANIMATED **

**SERIES, SMALLVILLE AND ****Superman Returns **

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013:

Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that is the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you do-not want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Approximately Word Count 900

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

PSYCHIATRY AND THE SUPERMAN MOTION PICTURE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN III, SUPER-GIRL THE MOVIE, SUPER-MAN IV: THE QUEST FOR PEACE,

MOREOVER, SUPER-BOY, A POEM: ARTICLE

by

Mark Walter Meredith

This Lana Lang was once portrayed by young actor Kristen Kreuk in the Television show SMALLVILLE which Kristen got famous playing.

Who **is** Lang, after all?

Well, in old comic books they revealed that Superman was once Clark-Kent-El-Superboy when El-was younger.

In stories about Superboy they needed a Lois Lane for Superboy to save, though it would be too much of a coincidence if Superboy lived next door to Lane when Superboy was young so National Comics created Lang who used to have the annoying habit of trying to prove that Kent was Superboy by tricking **young** Kent.

Lang was once an annoying person to fans.

El used to have to figure out ways to OUTSMART Lang's schemes and young Kent always **did**.

Like Ma Kent and** Pa, **eventually Superman comic books had to explain what happened to Lang after Kent came to Metropolis.

In the late 50's, the creators of Superman comics revealed what happened to Lang. In 57, the creators of Kent El comics had a grown Lang show at Kent's city Metropolis looking for a career in commercials! Finally, Lang showed up at The Daily Planet wanting to further Lang's career in television news.

Lang and Lane began an argument of which Kent favored most. Lana and Lane both planned for Lane being almost run over while Lang crashed a glider plane. Kent averted a meteorite to stop the vehicle before it struck Lane, saving Lang with El's wind like breath. Lang and Lane did-not even know if Kent had saved either one!

When Lang went to El's city Metropolis in order for differentiation Lane was the serious character and Lang was the shallow, annoy-ing person! In 86 when Kent was revamped, Lang was changed to a better person, inside. The fight between Lang and Lane became annoying so they changed Lang in the Daily Planet for Kat Grant from SUPERMAN UNBOUND and SMALLVILLE, the direct to DVD ALL-STAR SUPERMAN!

Why when Clark goes to the gym with Lacey Chalmers

Why does Clark Kent El Superman has a talk with Lois Lane, does Clark Kent Kal-El get better until eventually Kent gets over Kent's virus and gets better?

Didn't 'Lex genetically design the Nuclear Man to grow long claws that's deep slashes could kill Kent?!

If one watched the movie, again one might remember about how Kent took a trip home to visit the Kent farmhouse and to see Superman's small Krypton starship in a hole beneath a trapdoor on the floorboards of the Kent barn.

Kent picked up the green glowing shard that was in the console of the Fortress just after it had grown out of the snowy arctic which Kent took back home and placed it back in the crystalline starship back in place.

Kent took up the green crystal once again.

Kent could hear one of Kal's biological parents in Superman's mind from the memory crystal stating, "If the last energy from the dying planet of Krypton can heal you so that you can live on, then I will gladly give it." and Kent absorbed the power of the dying planet of Krypton from just before Superman's home planet exploded.

The energy of Krypton before it destructed cured Kent because soon Kent was arriving back in Metropolis, New York and walking around about The Daily Planet beginning to feel better already.

By the time, that Kent was fighting the Nuclear Man again Kent was healed.

After the Atom-Man blows a hole through the Great Wall of China, does Kent use blue rays from Kent's eyes to rebuild the Great Wall of China!

Test audiences they tested SUPERMAN IV: QUEST FOR PEACE on first per-haps complained that destroying, 'Wall of _**China**_ was wrong, so maybe the creators fixed the film.

Kent uses a blue beam from Kal's eyes to teleport stones from the ground to the wall.

Where did this vision power come from!?

SUPERMAN II has established, that in the movies Krypton people have different psychic powers of the mind when exposed to that old yellow sun we named Sol.

General Dru-Zod in Superman II, it was established, had the special ability, to teleport!

_******_N**e**_**xt**__**: Super**__**-**__**Boy **__THE__ SERIES__**,**__** Lois **__**and**__** Clark**__(__**the**_

_**New **__**Adventures**_

_**of **__**Superman**__)__,__** Superman **__**THE**_

_**ANIMATED **__**SERIES**__**, **__**SMALLVILLE, AND SUPERMAN RETURNS**__** ****_

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Approx Word Count 200

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

Intro, An Essay; Everything You Wanted to

Know about Superman Returns? A Verse-Poem;

by

M. Walt Meredith

Unfinished fanfic is completely what the following is. Sequel to A Nonfiction Piece; Superman Franchise; Supergirl the Motion Picture: Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and SUPERBOY the series is what you'd call the below.

The End

_Approx Word Counted 300

_ 2013,

Disposable Copy

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?!

Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!? Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

_Approximate Word Count 1,300 Lines Counted; 55

_2013,

Disposable Copy

The Psychology of the

Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns Essay

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, what about Superman Returns! What is Superman V?! Is Superman V the first of a new series as in the newest Spider Man Trilogy?!

Where in the chronology (timeline) of Superman the Movie 1, Superman II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Movie, Superman IV the Quest for Peace, and the television show Superboy does Superman V come along in? Does Kent Kal-El return finally after the end of part four?!

In Superman V's beginning Martha Kent, who is still alive for some reason (?!) sees another small Superman star-craft land on the Kent field property again. When she investigates, Martha Kent finds a Super baby star-craft with a full-grown Clark Kal Superman in it! Is this how Kent came to Earth in the comic book! Why did Kent black out after the star-craft crash on Earth?!

Why is Martha Kent still alive when she is gone from the farmhouse by part four and isn't in part two and three!? Isn't Kent practically invulnerable?!

Meredith-2 'Gy of the Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns

Obviously to all of the people reading this including the current person reading this article this isn't the way Kent came to Earth. This movie isn't the first movie of a new Superman trilogy, or whatever. Moreover, obviously this is a sequel to Superman THE movie and not merely Superman the' Peace, Supergirl the motion picture, Superman 3, II.

When people had seen Superman II, they said, all of them, that they didn't enjoy it.

The humor of Superman the Motion Picture was gone and the joy of flying was sucked out of Superman II as well. Superman 3 was even worse, Supergirl the motion picture was almost as bad and Superman the' Peace was a bit too comic book fan geeky. After Supergirl the Movie, no one was watching Superman Movies. So if they made an other Superman movie, wouldn't it be a sequel to the only Superman movie that everybody liked?!

Of course, that movie would! Superman V is supposed to be the sequel to Superman the motion picture, as if II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Motion Picture and Superman the' Peace never happened! After the movie Superman, astronomers had discovered the mass that was Krypton, and so Kent Superman had used the Fortress in the arctic to create a crystalline star craft much like the one sent to Earth with Kent as a baby in it. There were no survivors of Krypton and the lack of yellow sun took a lot out of Kent, and so Kent was weakened by the time of the crash.

Without saying farewell, Kent traveled a decade there to Krypton, back again. Superman had to make sure that there were no living survivors on Krypton left. In this version, Kent's adoptive mother is still alive by part 2. Why is it that when Lex Luthor cuts the small sliver of that Kryptonian crystal and it falls to the floor it causes an Earthquake?!

The crystals used by Kent El in Superman the motion picture and Luthor in Superman V are crystals used on Krypton to create homes on the icy plains of Superman's home world and are not to be used on hard surface such as the ocean's floor. If the special crystals are used upon a rocky surface, then rock formations create a fortress out of stone instead of crystal.

As Marc Singer has extrapolated, if somebody uses part or the whole of one crystal on an earthen surface of rock then the moving rock formations causes an earthquake and an electronic pulse in the magnetic field energy of the Earth. The E. Magnetic pulse was the reason the Superman V shuttle malfunctioned and all the electric devices on the ground, too. E M pulses are caused usually by nuclear bomb explosion because of radiation hitting air molecules, and cause electronic devices to stop working for a time. Every object has a magnetic field it's just that magnets and electromagnets have much stronger magnetic fields.

Everything has a magnetic field even us, even the Earth, albeit people have weak magnetic fields. Why does a man take a big technical Gattling Gun to the top of a building to assemble it and just begins shooting at persons on the street?!

Is one of the criminals that work for Luthor. Luthor bought that disassembled gun from Austria (not to be confused with Australia) and had it sent to his new mansion in a big crate, so to distract El Superman while Luthor robbed the museum that had some meteorites inside it.

Why is it that after Kent throws that giant island into space does Superman's heart stop beating, and Kent die? The continent is part Kryptonite due to how El's worst enemy had gotten a crystal from Kent's headquarters up north and built a sheathe of kryptonite by drilling into a chunk of meteorite. Kent's worst enemy Luthor slipped one crystal for creating a Fortress of Solitude into a hunk of Kryptonite and dropped it to the sea floor.

The combo of crystal and Kryptonite created a giant island part Kryptonite. The grand effort to throw an island of part meteorite plus the shard of meteor buried in Superman's side by Luthor caused Kent to die for a few minutes. Why is it when Kent flies to the top of the atmosphere and listens to ever sound on the globe, Kal, 'morph', into a computer-animated model/version of himself?! This computer-animated picture of Kent and the world is based on a well-known painting in comics to graphic comic fans.

A fan-favorite artist of comics paints realistic paintings of power heroes, as I like to call them. A lot a' comic book magazine fans buy and enjoy this artist and his painted one shot comics and special editions. The artist's name is Alex Ross; he is perhaps one of the greatest artists in comics today, if not the best. The actor metamorphosis into a computer generated version of Christopher Reeves as a tribute to Mr. Reeves, because the painter of this original painting tends to paint Kent as looking like Mr. Reeves and George Reeve at the same time.

Why in the end does Brandon Routh turn into a computer-generated version of Kent that looks just as Mr. Reeves does!? All of this is another tribute to Mr. Reeves and him supposedly flying into orbit, looking at the setting sun and smiling at the audience knowingly, maybe even saluting at the ends of each movie.

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Approximate Word Count 1,900

2013;

Disposable Copy

'Superman's Forbidden Room' (All-Star Superman Number Two) Lois's Birthday Surprise?

by

Mark Meredith

Kent, Kal-El, Superman took Lois Lane in Lois Lane's car with Lois Lane's heater on to the Fortress of Solitude and the Superman robots welcomed Mr. Kent Kal-El, coming to the front to meet, Kent, there. Kent, showed Lois Lane the armory where, Kent, kept some of the most deadliest weapons in the universe, weapons, that could even hurt, Kent, like the Kryptonite Laser that, Kent, kept floating above a pedestal, like, some other weapons, Kent, had isolated there in antigravity. Now, Grant Morrison is a writer who writes some pretty **strange **science-fiction concepts. In the storyline Grant Morrison is trying to make _Superman_ comics the way they were in the 60's when Superman comic books had the far-out sci-fi ideas that only the mind of a child could believe in and have faith in, being a wide-eyed kid_, full_ of **wonder.**

Grant Morrison is revamping and retelling stories that could have only happened in the 1950's such as Lois Lane getting powers or like Kal-El, Kent, testing, Kent's, Super-Strength against Atlas and Samson; Kent, versus El's Super-man pal Jimmy Olson and such. Kent, asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane wanted to see, Kent's, Time Telescope, that can see short message holographs from future Supermen that are descendants of, Kent. Lois Lane, being a reporter, asked, Kent, if, Kent, was O.K, because of Kent's El's going so close to the 6,000 degree sun. Kent, paused, turning away from Lois Lane at the portal to the next room, lying to Lois Lane, pausing emotionally, knowing about Kent's El's own death coming.

Kent changed the subject, not ready to tell Lois Lane at that point. Kent, showed Lois Lane a holograph of Kal Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow, and said that, Kent, couldn't really understand what the future Supermen were talking about. There was a garbled message about how Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow had gone forward in time to fight the Tyrant Sun, Solaris in the year 500,000 with the other Supermen. Kent showed Lois Lane, Kent's, alien, pet, baby Sun Eater creature, which, Kent, fed tiny **stars**.

Lois Lane saw a hallway with a red glow lighting it. Lois Lane walked down it to a door that was wide open where the red glow was coming from. Pale blue mist was coming out from inside the doorway. When Lois Lane looked inside the door, she found what was illuminating the short hallway, _reddish_ screen with Lois Lane's anatomy on it.

There were three others with Lois Lane's nervous system, but also Lois Lane's skeletal structure, hair and skin measurements. A Super Robot was studying Lois Lane's DNA and distilling a formula! Kent, told Lois Lane that Lois Lane could go into any room in Fortress but that one. Kent then changed the subject and asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane would like to see, Kent's, zoo for endangered aliens.

As, Kent, and Lois Lane walked away, Kent, told the Super Robot to report to get himself repaired for leaving the door open.

Kent and Lois Lane had dinner aboard the Titanic, which, Kent, raised back around 1981 and put, in a chamber of_ Fortress__._ Kent, prepared the same menu that they had served on the Titanic. Kent, wore a hooded cloak which was traditional formal wear from the Fourth Age of Krypton and told Lois Lane that, Kent, had sewn it, Kal-El's, self. Kent, also said that, Kent's, curiosity and creativity had been tripled during, Kent's, Kal-El, Superman trip to the sun.

Tomorrow was Lois Lane's birthday and suddenly Lois Lane began becoming a little bit paranoid that, Kent would play a birthday prank surprise on Lois Lane. Lois Lane started also to get paranoid of, Kent, lying to Lois Lane because, Kent, used to lie to Lois Lane that, Kent, was Superman. Lois Lane thought that, Kent, was acting strangely recently. Lois Lane was wondering why, Kent, was taking Lois Lane to spend a day at_ Fortress_ one day before Lois Lane's birthday.

For the first time Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane could see their weird relationship in terms of black and white and not shades of gray. Lois Lane didn't like it all so Lois Lane left the dinner table. Lois Lane kept wondering if all this was tied in to, Kent, going back in and out of that spooky room. What if, Kent's, boosted super intellect was changing, Kent?!

What if that alien had brought Lois Lane to, Kent's,_ Fortress _as a pet just for the purpose of dissecting in that scary room tonight?! Kent, went to the 'Telescope room to think aloud to, Kent's, self-revealing the reason, Kent, was hiding something. Kent, said to, Kent's, self**,** **"**How can I spoil her birthday with the news that I'm **dying?"** Kent, dropped, Kent's, glasses in the 'Telescope room and walked through the armory room.

Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane needed a weapon to protect Lois Lane's self from, Kent. Kent walked towards the exit of the baby Sun-Eater room as Lois Lane ran from Lois Lane's room to the armory. Lois Lane heard a static-Y voice from the 'Telescope room. Lois Lane said curiously, "Hello? Kal Kent?"

It was the Unknown Soldier Superman from 4500 A.D. with shredded, burnt, cape and his head and hands covered with bandages. The Unknown Super Soldier from 4500 said for Lois Lane to ask two questions. Lois Lane wanted to know, "Will, Superman _and_ I ever **marry **and have **children?** I need to know."

The Superman Soldier answered, **the horrible Hz ox x t tat answer is before you.**

Lois Lane asked, "Wait! What do you **mean?**"

Before Lois Lane could get an answer for Lois Lane's question, two robot Supermen heard Lois Lane's fear in Lois Lane's voice and came out of a recess in the wall saying, "Something wrong, Miss?" and the other said, **WOULD you like to come with **_**us**_** to Superman? **

Lois Lane went back to the portal to the armory, touching the bare wall next to it, which activated it to close shut on the Super Robots as Lois Lane said, "**Gotcha!**" trapping them in the 'Telescope room. Was Kent's El's and Lois Lane's child going to be a horrible mutation that needs to cover his mutated skin from the eyes of others? Thoughts like this ran through Lois Lane's journalistic mind as Lois Lane ran to the pedestal that had the Kryptonite Laser. Lois Lane grabbed the Kryptonite Laser and ran to the entrance of the 'Eater alien baby's room and yelled at the closed D.N.A. experiment room, **Superman!**

What if, Kent, wanted to do D.N.A. experiments on Lois Lane in that room and create a new race of half human, half Kryptonian-mutant Supermen?! Lois Lane ran over to face the short hallway D.N.A. lab door and said quietly, **Superman?** Lois Lane walked up closer with the gun at the ready, aiming it at the door and yelled angrily to get, Kent's, attention**, Superman! **Lois Lane then said quietly, "Are you there?" as the sliding door slid upwards-revealing Kent's booted feet.

Lois Lane was so scared about what would happen next that Lois Lane shot the 'Laser before Lois Lane could see, Kent's, face, the ray-gun discharging Kryptonite energy as the gun jerked in Lois Lane's hands, Lois Lane yelling**, "Aaaaaaa!"**

Lois Lane shot, Kent, in the chest and, Kent, stood there afterward with green smoke coming off, Kent's, Superman S. Kent stood aback staggered with shock, touching the spot on, Kent's, chest where, Kent, was shot, saying only, **ow.**

Lois Lane: immediately was feeling bad for Lane's extreme reaction blurted out**,** **Superman! Oh, my God! What **_**have**_** I done? **

Kent, having being immune to **Green-Kryptonite** since the particular radioactivity of the sun's energy over-powered Clark's Superman's cells, Kent, said, "**Interesting** way to discover I've become immune to **Green-Kryptonite** radiation. Tickles!" Kent, gently took the gun from out Lois Lane's hands, saying, "Mind if _I_ just **take** that? **Robot Seven** had a data processing problem." Kent's, head smoking with **Green-Kryptonite** energy, Kent, continued with, Kent's, hand on Lois Lane's shoulder, "He left the lab door **open** while I was synthesizing some alien **chemicals.** They can cause **visual** distortions and extreme **Paranoid** reactions."

Kent's, top of his head stopped smoking as Lois Lane said**,** **"**But that awful room with the **dissecting machine."**

Lois Lane was speaking about a device Lois Lane saw in the back of that experimentation room as, Kent, walked Lois Lane into the room, showing Lois Lane what, Kent, had been doing in that room all along saying**, Lois Lane, shh. What you saw was a Super Sewing machine. It uses diamond tipped needles to weave light, indestructible thread. Sorry I **_**kept**_** disappearing, but I wanted to make your birthday present, and, at six billion letters, it takes even me a long time to read and memorize an entire DNA code. **

Lois Lane closed Lois Lane's eyes to massage Lois Lane's brow muscles for a second **saying, "**What are you **talking** about?**" **

Lois Lane, with Lois Lane's hand brushed Lois Lane's hair from Lois Lane's eyes as, Kent, explained, "You **almost** spoiled my surprise, _but_** I** guess you can come **in** now". Lois Lane reached up with Lois Lane's other hand as if to cover Lois Lane's mouth in shame of what she had almost done, Kent, saying**, "**These new **Exo-Genes** I've been making allow a human being to duplicate my **Powers** for **24 hours."** Kent, walked over to a refrigerating mechanism and pulled out a chemical filled test-tube and said, **I was trying to keep it a secret, like, ah, like that secret identity of mine. [Nevertheless], this is for you.**

Kent put the test tube that Superman had corked down earlier down on a table and held up a **Super-Woman** costume, states **Happy Birthday, Lois Lane.**

That was the end of issue two.

**Next ISSUE ALL-STAR SUPERMAN # THREE "SWEET DREAMS, **

**SUPER-WOMAN" **

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Approx Words Count 700

Twenty Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

OF THE SUPERMAN: ALL-STAR

by

M. W. Meredith

center of the earth! **Look** at this! It's **amazing."**

Clark Kal the Super-Man began to walk towards Lois Lane Super-woman, and Samson as Samson was giving Lois Lane an African tribal-looking necklace; Samson saying**, as amazing as these Radioactive Crown Jewels I, err borrowed from the Sphinx back in the First Dynasty of Atom Hotep, eightie**_**th**_** Century** **BC?**

(Clark) Kal-El still beginning to walk towards Samson specifically said**, I'd watch out, Lois; 238 Uranium is lethal.**

Lois wore the big necklace and she looking down at the glowing light-blue glow, replied**, not when you're immune to all harm for 24 hours. Look, I'm genuinely flattered, guys, but you'd have to go a long way to outdo** **Super-Man.** Samson stated that a date with Clark Kent was indeed a date of a lifetime, but a daylong date with super **Samson** was a date of over one _**hundred**_ lifetimes. Samson went on and on about how Samson is going to take Lois in Samson's Chrono-Mobile to the Cretaceous Age for Triceratops Bourbignon and champagne nightcaps at the night of Jesuse's crucifixion (this last part of their possible date was Samson's idea probably because of the comic book Samson's insensitivity and ego, and not for any other reason).

As Lois purposefully was staring, flirting with Samson, Clark Kent walked up to Lois; taking Lois's hand as El said to Lois**, Lois can we talk? I don't get it, Lois. I cannot believe you're flirting with Samson!**

Lois continued staring through the corners of the Super Woman's eyes at what Samson was wearing obviously trying to make Super-Man jealous as Lois said**, well, maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. Y'know? After the creepy and ridiculous impersonation of Clark Kent that started all this? Super-Man, please, we both know you'll WIN any contest the loser, can dream up. **

**It's my birthday! Have some** **fun.** Lois then walked off spunk-I-l-y and playfully!

For the couple of people there Lois led the way walking away from El and past Samson. As Samson began to turn to follow Lois; Clark Kent stopped Samson in Samson's tracks; Super-Man grabbing Samson by shoulder; Super-Man saying to Samson, **I **_**don't**_** like you much, Samson; wherever you go, trouble follows. What do I have to do to make you keep your hands off my girl?**

Samson turned towards El as Samson took out from behind Samson a cloth satchel bag on a thread woven cord that was draped across Samson's big chest the whole time and even Lois hadn't noticed it there. Kal the Super-Man rested El's hands, putting El's on Clark Kent's sides as Samson took a newspaper out of his satchel that had different objects in it from different time eras, as Samson said**, I'm a time-traveler, Super-Man. According to my sources, she won't be your girl for too much** **longer.** Samson showed, El, a headline from a future Daily Planet edition that read,

Super-Man Dead

Samson turned away from Clark Kent to follow Lois whom was walking far ahead, leading the **way** for Samson and Clark Kent. Samson turned his face to Clark Kent as Samson walked off, to say, **all's fair in love and war.** As Clark Kent and Samson walked along, following Lois up ahead Samson spoke, **figure you'll soon be way too busy. **

Super-Man looked at Samson

Continued.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

Approximately Words Counted 200

_2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Wrote this to introduce people to the reprinted in compiled book form collected book IRON MAN THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN_.__ 'THE 'ARMORS OF' collects an issue of 'INVINCIBLE IRON MAN from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Invincible Iron man has worn. Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Stark slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One of Stark's many female partners suggested Invincible Iron man should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart.

Invincible Iron man did that exactly and people weren't afraid of Invincible Iron man as much as they were.

It had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask.

The third model had power cells on each side of the armor's belt. It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and closed in the helmet's mouth for under-water missions.

For a while, he thought that Invincible Iron man armor looked too inhuman and ugly to people; with its slits for eyes, mouth and flat face plate, so for a while he wore a mask-helmet that had a triangle shape bending outward from the mask helmet.

This of course, looked ridiculous so after a while Invincible Iron man refused to wear another mask like that again.

THE 'ARMORS OF' has a comic book reprinted in it where Stark puts on his red & silver outfit for his first tryout. Obadiah Stane the Iron Monger he has become has made a hostile takeover of Stark Industries while Stark still has legal rights to his company. Stark confronts Obadiah Stane and tells him to relinquish Invincible Iron man's company back to his own control. Obadiah Stane attacks and tries to kill Stark with the Iron Monger armor as Stark is wearing the silver/red Invincible Iron man armor.

The red and silver armor is the same armor that Stark fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in IRON MAN TWO.

The Obadiah Stane storyline was worked into the movie IRON MAN, IRON MAN TWO the movie as well. In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created; just to boost the super villains' technology. Invincible Iron man fought the Controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rogers. Public at large had come to have known him as a criminal.

Invincible Iron man, because of the fact that unprovoked had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S. H. I. E. L. D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen America had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Invincible Iron man had become a public nuisance. How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself?! He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Invincible Iron man! Stark had fired Invincible Iron man whom had supposedly been simply an armed guard and Invincible Iron man finally had really become Invincible Iron man because he was ready.

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cells that were more squared than the fourth armor. In this armor, the whole chest-plate is not red but there is a raised red piece of the shaped armor going down the center of the chest in an upside-down isosceles triangle-like shape such as in Spider-man's Peter Parker's costume or the costumes of the X-Men first class if you really watch the movie X-Men: First Class. The sides of the chest-plate are gold which is a nice touch by the artist if you really pay attention to the design. This armor was also designed by other artists to have pads strategically placed on the inside of the helmet like a boxer's face pads to absorb shock in case he is ever punched by somebody who has Super Strength.

He had taken the best pieces from each of Invincible Iron man's collection of nine armors to make to that date the best armor Stark's created.

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

This armor has a new voice alter-er built into the slit built for the mouth so Iron Man's voice sounds robotic striking fear into Stark's enemies.

You should buy 'THE 'ARMORS OF' thick reprint collection. The uber-thick comic can only be described as, cool! The red and silver armor is the same armor that Invincible Iron man fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in IRON MAN TWO.

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 3,200

2013;

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION; IRON MAN: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN

by

Mark Walt Meredith

With Invincible Iron man's first out fit, Stark had a portable electro magnet, which Invincible Iron man could reverse the battery so, that it could become a reverse-magnet and repel even bazooka-fire. Armor 1 has a flamethrower gun that Invincible Iron man could make a fuse by squirting oil from Stark's brake line, which oils the armor. Stark can make a line of oil on the ground to an object around that is explosive, such as a car, light it with a pistol-flame thrower; by un-plugging one-of Invincible Iron man's brake cables, the oil pressure shoots oil to the flammable object. The first armor had a hollow chamber in the massive chest-plate's abdomen area, that would hold weapons Stark invented, as well as the flamethrower-gun and a hydraulics hammer extension for Invincible Iron man's forearm; as-well-as tiny electro-magnets, which could hover in thin-air & spin-around a mechanical weapon until it flies in-to pieces.

Stark's next armor was red and gold. The faceplate was cool because it looked like Logan's Wolverine's Howlett mask from the comic books.

This newly self styled super criminal Mister Doll, once he found he could control Invincible Iron man Stark's movements; in an area around Mister Doll when Stark came to stop him; he decided to go on a chain of bank robberies. A Witch Doctor whom practiced Voodoo once had created a sculpture of Invincible Iron man and saw that the super criminal could use the Voodoo doll to keep Invincible Iron man from stopping Mister Doll during bank robberies. There was no way that the vigilante could stop Mister Doll from his series of bank robberies, so Invincible Iron man decided to start over from scratch, a whole new armor. The brand-new armor, had to look completely different, and different in its shape.

Invincible Iron man decided that even though the hulking armor helped him lift weights over his head, the jury-rigged armor was a strain on his heart due to how bulky it was.

Stark created an armor of his own blueprints that was much more compact and when Invincible Iron man surprised the Voodoo Chief with the new armor the Witch Voodoo Doctor could not control him anymore and the surprise ambush defeated the Voodoo Doctor.

The golden facemask faceplate even could be unlocked so that he could raise it like a visor, too.

It had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask. Stark's REPULSE-or ray, at-first it was an air jet-thin-fan that was in the second armor's palms, that when earth's Mightiest Heroes the Avengers fought by the sides of the Fantastic Four to battle Rob Banner Incredible Hulk; Invincible Iron man put out John Storm's Human Torch's fire when Human Torch didn't use team-work.

Invincible Iron _**man**_** '**_**s**_ # four armor had an updated REPULSE-or that shot a beam of concussive energy which created a push force with out neither starting a fire nor **burning** an object. Invincible **Iron** man created a tank for the government with a REPULSE-or-ray turret cannon on the top for evil mutant terrorists. (from THE MOTION PICTURE X-MEN) President Rob't Kelley had an attempt on Rob Kelley's life by the Brotherhood for the first time; the N.Y. P. D. sent the tank to combat evil mutants, (accidentally) testing its REPULSE-or on Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the living steel colossus.

The X-Men came to stop, 'unity 'Mutants before they assassinated Rob Kelley. Stark assumedly heard about the repuls-or being used to battle Pete Rasputin Colossus + denied the United States permission to use the repulse-or designs any more. The second Invincible _**Iron**_ man helmet'd (had) replaced the Batman-ears with a face-plate border made-up of stubby bolts which was a rounder border to Invincible Iron **man's** upper face-plate that divided the golden faceplate from a metallic crimson helmet that is shaped, such as, a widow peak is shaped. The third model had power cells on each side of the armor's belt.

It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and closed in the helmet's mouth for under-water missions. Have you even seen Stark's armor from before IRON MAN (ONE) and wondered how Invincible Iron man could bend over with his chest plate made of Iron, and waist, sides being one piece of unmoving iron!? Stan Lee once explained Stark made Invincible Iron man's armor out of tiny modular pieces of chain mail with circuitry inside. Invincible Iron man when Invincible Iron man needs-to-take Stark's armor some-where-& Invincible Iron man is short on-space he'll merely fold Stark's iron armor as flat-as-possible-, -put it in a metal suit-case, take the titanium/iron armor with Stark.

Armor 7 was used for space battles having small differences like no mouth-slit, because no-body could hear Stark in outer space any-way. Armor number seven also has foot ball-pad-like shoulder-guards if you like Kurtis Wagner's Nightcrawler's # one costume from the comics, or like Howlett's shoulder guards from the first X-MEN cartoon, if you really pay attention. Down Invincible Iron man's front is a diamond shaped Uni beam blaster where-in Stark would've put Invincible Iron man's heart-reactor if back then Stark had an arc-reactor in Stark's pace-maker chest-plates. It's some kind of strange to see an armor with no mouth-hole, but when Robert Layton + Robert Wiacek draw it looks some kind of cool!

Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Tony slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One time Stark realized that when Invincible Iron man wore this type of armor, people were afraid of the hulking dull grey monster. One of Stark's many female partners suggested Invincible Iron man should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart. One time Invincible Iron man rebuilt a second version of the armor, as job therapy after Stark had become an abuser of alcohol and had to become a recovering alcoholic.

Stark wore his # ten armor the longest. People thought Stark would wear the # ten armor for the rest of Stark's life! Invincible Iron man wore the # ten armor so-long, that in one alternate dimension where-in Stark sacrificed his life to save the world from giant, armored, space gods; Invincible Iron man's archangel-form had a circular giant symbol on his chest such-as Kal Superman would have. In a universe where the New Mighty Avengers fought Godzilla's enemy Red Ronin: Invincible Iron man made Red Ronin into a Stark International factory secretly and when space god giants whom were armored had come and tried to destroy the planet Invincible Iron man transformed his own factory into a robot and helped fight the giant armored space gods.

Armor 5 was one, that, Dr. Reed Richards; Mister Fantastic; once jury-rigged & rewired, took apart; part way. During MARVEL; 'SECRET WARS, Dr. Octavius Doctor Octopus, (from THE HULK [ONE] THE MOVIE.) Crusher Carl Creel Absorbing Man, Ultron 11 and Owen Reece/Molecule Man fought Peter Parker Spiderman, Dr. Banner Hulk, James Rhodes the Iron Man, Thor Sigurd Jarlson + Steven Captain America Rogers; the Molecule Man picked a mountain range up, to drop it up-on the crime-fighters.

The _**Incredible**_ Hulk braced the mountain up on Rob Banner's back _**so**_ the super-human heroes would-not be smashed to a pulp, but, Richards, had to rewire James Rhodes's iron armor so Jonathan Storm & Monica Captain **Marvel** held on to two cables to channel their star like energy into Mr. Rhode's REPULSE-ors. Mr. Rhode's repulse-OR rays blew the side out of the mountain and allowed mystery women, men to escape the mountain. Mister Fantastic, had created add-on's to Mr. Rhodes' armor, such as foot ball pad-like shoulder armor, that had, Richards', technology in them, as-well as modified power cells that are shaped, as rectangles with rounded corners. May-hap that place in this story Stark gave Jim Rhodey Rhodes the War-Machine the Invincible Iron man exo-skeleton happened after IRON MAN (1) and Stark built the number three exo-skeleton between IRON MAN and IRON MAN 2.

Arguably, Invincible Iron man could've re-built the now third exo-skeleton in America when Invincible Iron man re-surfaced and used the armor-to battle Jim over The Valley.

May-be you can argue Stark put Stark's silver armor fought Obadiah the Monger again just before IRON MAN (II)! Who knows?! He dons Invincible Iron man'ssilvery armor from the battle with Whiplash/the Crimson Dynamo at the beginning of Iron Man Two. Stark fights Obadiah Stane who has bought Stark Industries.

When he confronts Mr. Stane and wants, Invincible Iron man's company; Mr. Stane puts on the Iron Monger armor based on Invincible Iron man's company technology. When Stark wins, the Iron Monger puts Mr. Stane's giant metal-gauntleted hand next to Mr. Stane's un-HELMETED face and blasts his head off.

Cool.

In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created; just to boost the super-villains' technology. Invincible Iron man went around beating down every armored criminal ever created; to; get his own technology, out of his or her hands. Invincible Iron man, because of the fact that unprovoked he had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S. H. I. E. L. D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen they had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Invincible Iron man had become a public nuisance. Invincible Iron man fought the Controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rodgers.

How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself? He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Invincible Iron man! Invincible Iron man back then said that Invincible Iron man really wasn't him but merely a bodyguard! Stark had fired Invincible Iron man whom had supposedly been simply an armed guard and Invincible Iron man finally had really become Invincible Iron man because he was ready.

Invincible Iron man rejoined the Ultimate West Coast Avengers again with no problems, or at least with very few problems due to how Invincible Iron man was using an electronic voice scrambler built into Invincible Iron man's Stark mouth of that helmet. Invincible Iron man when he was ready to rejoin the real Ultimate Avengers East Coast Division had joined the true Avengers, which Stark had helped to found.

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cells that were more squared than the fourth armor. In this armor, the whole chest-plate is not red but there is a raised red piece of the shaped armor going down the center of the chest in an upside-down isosceles triangle-like shape such as in Spider man's costume or the costumes of the X-Men first class if you really watch the movie X-Men: First Class. The sides of the chest plate are gold which is a nice touch by the artist if you really pay attention to the design. This armor was also designed by other artists to have pads strategically placed on the inside of the helmet like a boxer's face pads to absorb shock; in case he is ever punched; by somebody who has Super Strength.

Jim added military type weapons connected on the armor.

He (Stark) had taken the best pieces from each of Invincible Iron man's collection of nine armors to make to that date the best armor Stark's created. Stark has a spectrum wide camera scan-analyzer which can be connected to Stark's shoulder, belt, upper leg or maybe-even-Invincible Iron man's back right before Stark puts the chest plate on; for when Stark's flying to-'wards a super-villain. The eleventh armor had a smaller faceplate going down the center of the face that was golden and the rest of the helmet is red.

This armor also had a new feature that the other armor types didn't. The armor could be controlled form afar by a virtual reality telemetry-suit. But why doesn't Invincible Iron man do all of his heroics by remote control?! I hear you all asking? I'm willing to bet you're thinking **then** why bother calling Stark the name Invincible Iron **man?**

One day when Stark used the armor and Invincible Iron man fought a giant computerized robot, the alien robot found it was too easy to hook up practically any computerized robotic armor to Stark's armor and program the Invincible Iron man armor to create an infinite loop! The result is that any enemy of Invincible Iron man with computer armor could make Invincible Iron man lose control of his own armor! Stark's mind was in a technical coma for so long that because of that infinite loop; that when Stark International finally got Stark out of the infinite loop he all didn't want to risk putting him in-to that infinite loop coma again!

Since then Invincible Iron man has invented more advanced armor so he never uses this # ninth armor. Invincible Iron man can attach to Stark's fore-arm, belt & upper-leg; a magnetic-rail gun launcher, which magnetically fires a partly-fluid compound metal that absorbs a blaster's firing. Stark could magnetically shoot the molecularly bonding liquid metal onto a ray blaster in order for it to solidify, attach to the blaster. If the super-criminal tries to fire the ray-blaster, the metal coat absorbs a-lot of the beam energy magnetically.

The eleventh armor had a smaller faceplate going down the center of the face that was golden and the rest of the helmet is red. Stark had put six small device boxes, attaching to the sides of his upper outer-legs, down Stark's upper-legs. The packs would attach magnetically on his leg. The packs had circuitry, and devices in the utility packs that did different things.

One of the devices is a transforming electromagnetic electromagnet which spreads-out getting bigger as it de compacts and transforms a little satellite dish. The pack creates a magnetic field that calls down lightning. The pack magnetically attaches to a robot on a rainy day and makes several-hundred-million-volt bolt-of-lightning strike the robot. Number 11 has a more compact pair-of shoulder-pads.

Number 11 has a Uni beam-blaster that is a perfect hexagon-in-stead-of-a diamond-hexagon shape. Inside of Invincible Iron man's armor ever since Invincible Iron, man's fourth armor Invincible Iron man has had a, digital clock just above Stark's left eye to stay on time. In Stark's # ten armor obviously this watch-face is a mini wide-screen computer-terminal, too, which shows a computer simulation of an android with explanations of the automaton's devices.

When I saw Invincible Iron man's 60's armor, I wished Stark would create a new armor with a helmet that had a facemask with Wolverine-ears on once more. The comic books of THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN, STEVE ROGERS CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE MIGHTY AVENGERS & THE FANTASTIC FOUR had dipped in sales so Marvel had a crossover where Professor Xavier Professor x had gone insane, fighting all of the Marvel mystery women, men. Stark, the Captain, the Avengers, and Fantastic 4'd risked their lives to beat Professor Charles Xavier. Susan Storm, Richards's son Frank Richards once had the mutant ability to create anything or even to blast planets in sunder, with Frank Richards's mind energies, so Frank Richards's subconscious wish that the mystery-women, mystery-men not be dead, secretly created another dimension where Avengers + Fantastic Four's spirits were reborn in revamped bodies!

The fan-favorite artists of Marvel created their own comics company. The selfsame artists; were disillusioned when Marvel would not share the money that the hip artist's characters were making. In a surprise move, the fan favorite artists all quit at one time & announced their new line of independent comics. The success of the fan-favorites' new comic books impressed Marvel, so when Marvel needed a revamp for THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN, 'CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE MIGHTY AVENGERS & THE FANTASTIC FOUR; Marvel consulted Image Comics!

The comic books of THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN, STEVE ROGERS CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE MIGHTY AVENGERS & THE FANTASTIC FOUR had dipped in sales so Marvel had a cross-over where Professor Xavier Professor x had gone insane, fighting all of the Marvel mystery women, men. Stark, the Captain, the Avengers, and Fantastic 4'd risked their lives to beat Professor Charles Xavier. Susan Storm, Richards's son Frank Richards once had the mutant ability to create anything or even to blast planets in sunder, with Frank Richards's mind energies, so Frank Richards's subconscious wish that the mystery-women, mystery-men not be dead, secretly created another dimension where Avengers + Fantastic Four's spirits were reborn in revamped bodies! The revamped comics sold-out, but all the readers wrote-in asking that the old-school mystery-men, mystery women change to the way crime fighters had been, in the old universe.

Invincible Iron man, Captain, Avengers, the Fantastic 4 remembered their old lives again, and went back to their own universe. The vigilantes went to their home dimension, were drawn, with all different artists! An artiste~ named Perez worked for THE MIGHTY AVENGERS comic in the 70's. He made THE NEW TEEN TITANS a hot comic book in the 80's, getting more detailed in Perez's art.

Perez inspired the cartoon TEEN TITANS. He drew crisis on infinite **earths**, a 12 issue maxi-series; which had nearly every hero & villain in Superman inc. history; revamped Clark Kal-El for SMALLVILLE, Mr. Wayne Batman for BATMAN THE MOVIE. He revamped Dianne Prince Wonder Woman. Stark came back to the Spider man's Earth and the first armor Invincible Iron man created was an armor with Wolverine ears on the face plate!

Perez joined THE MIGHTY AVENGERS for a story line where the magick King Arthur Pendragon's enemy Morgainne LaFaye changed Avengers into Middle Ages sword & sorcerer versions of them selves. Avengers found their way back to the way they were once again and Perez joined them for more adventures! Perez seemed to have gotten even greater as an artist! The way Perez drew Invincible Iron man's mask was so good!

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

This armor has a new voice alter-er built into the slit built for the mouth so Invincible Iron man's voice sounds robotic striking fear into Invincible Iron man Stark's enemies.

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be; then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
